warzone_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Warzone Redux
Notes *Weapons the same *Perks the same, but different system *Killstreak chains rebalanced *Selection of multiplayer maps [ In Development ] **Rained **Resort **Suburbs *Selection of battlezone maps [ Finalized ] **Frostbite **Ghost Town **Las Vegas *Same gamemodes *Singleplayer side objectives *Multiplayer in singleplayer *Rewritten and additional intelligence **Fix some story problems *Promode introduction **Medal score system **Weapon class restriction *IW3 sniper mechanics / Original gun mechanics for the other classes. *No cooperative Script and Gameplay Changes Le Sock; Suggestions are Welcome *Stay Sharp: (Gameplay) Additional run courses after the main compulsory one. *Carpe Diem: (Script) Military general sides with Krazny. Abduct the president to put the general in charge of the martial law and effectively giving power to Krazny. *Dead Zone: (Script and Gameplay) 'Additional details on the russian annexation and supersoldier program, as well as new objective. *Retaliation: '(Gameplay) Minor changes to the stealth section. *Up to no good: (Gameplay) Minor changes to ship assault. *Black Friday: (Script) 'Provide details on stock exchange vital status. *High-risk: '(Script) Additional details on the Presidents whereabouts and takedown. *Red Alert: (Gameplay) Additional side objective in saving civilians. *Revelations: (Gameplay) Reworked suburbs segment. *Endgame: (Cutscene) 'New cutscene. *Alcatraz: '(Script & Gameplay) Overhaul of missile targets and deweaponizing. *Guardian Angel: (Script and Gameplay) Reworked asthaetics and background. *War Hero: (Gameplay) 'Changed aesthetics of the Nightclub. *Die trying: '(Script) Additional details on VX shipment. *Vale amicis: None. *Requiem: None. *Life's too short: (Gameplay) Added free opening segment. *Bloodthirsty: (Gameplay) Updated Exoskeleton mechanics and management. Perks Perk budget of 8 points. Fully utilizing a specific tier grants unique cosmetic loadout. All perks appear in the original Warzone, words in italic are balance changes. Speed *'Heads Up ' (1) - Reload while sprinting and sprint forward while aiming. *'Speed boost ' (2) - Run 50% faster and 4 times as long. *'Fast Hands' (2) - Reload weapons 50% faster. *'Deadeye' (3) - Auto aim to the head in a 0.5 meter radius and walk full speed while aiming or 90% with LMG or sniper. Resistance *'Hardwired' (1) - Immune to Counter-UAVs and EMP blasts. *'Fire Resistant' (2) - Tactical and lethal grenades/explosives only cause 10% of their initial effect. *'Corruption' (2) - Planted explosives don't explode for teammates and planted tacticals don't function in a 10 meter radius around the player. *'Painkiller' (3) - Faster health regeneration and aditional 30 health. Stealth *'Low Profile' (1) - No red crosshairs or nametag. *'Assassin' (2) - Undetectable on any radar and radar influences at all times. *'Software Cloak' (2) - Undetectable by any AI. *'Ninja' (3) - Silent footsteps, landings and weapon handling and no fall damage. Awareness *'Momentum' (1) - After killing an enemy, his spawn position appears on the radar for 10 seconds. *'Infrared Vision' (2) - Detect enemy equipment through walls. *'Spotter' (2) - Faster crosshair detection and spotted enemies appear on radar. *'Eavesdrop' (3) - Enemy footsteps and call-outs are twice as loud. Specialist *'Universality' (1) - Get a random perk. *'Close Support' (2) - Killstreaks are aquired earlier and have a 50% longer duration. *'Kleptomaniac' (2) - Scavenge ammunition and grenades from dead bodies. *'Hollow Point' (3) - Headshot multiplier accounts for all over the body. Warfighter *'Suppressive Fire' (1) - Enable the suppressive fire ability against other players. *'Fully Loaded' (2) - Start with maximum ammuntion and grenades. *'Dexterity' (2) - Weapons are immediately ready after sprinting and mounting. *'Precision' (3) - No flinch while being shot or being under suppressive fire. Handling *'Gunplay' (1) - No precision penalty in the shoot & slide. *'Parkour' (2) - Mantle and climb objects faster and shoot while mantling over an object. *'Trickster' (2) - 67% tighter hipfire box and faster knife time. *'Swift Handling' (3) - Swap weapons 50% faster and decrease aiming time by 50% Recon *'Reconnaissance' (1) - Upon dying, you send out a radar sweep in a radius of 20 meters which highlights enemies. *'Intruder' (2) - Be a green dot instead of a red dot on the mini-map during an UAV and have a green nametag when spotted. *'Instinct' (2) - When killing an enemy, other enemies close by are displayed on the map. *'Wiretap' (3) - Use enemy global radar scans as your own. Killstreaks Killstreaks can now be swapped out during a match, but only from the same chain. So if you start the match with the Offensive Chain, you can only select Offensive streaks on the go. Killstreaks return largely unchanged in the classic multiplayer, with only the Care and Trap Package receiving changes, but the system is refined into the modern scorestreak system for Promode. Assists now grant automatically half a point, but objectives still do not grant points. Offensive Chain *3 kills: UAV Recon - Reveals enemy's position by sweeping the radar from a Unmanned Air Vehicle in the sky. *4 kills: Ballistic Vest '- Equip yourself with a ballistic vest to reduce bullet damage until it is destroyed. *5 kills: '''Trap Package '- Drop a package with a random killstreak. The package is rigged and will explode when enemies try to steal it. *6 kills: 'I.M.S. '- Automatic landmine bot to launch air-bursting mines at incoming enemies. *7 kills: 'Lockdown '- Receive 3 laser points to lockdown targets who are killed from the sky by a vehicle. *8 kills: 'Assault Drone '- UGV with a mounted machine gun and a single-shot grenade launcher. *9 kills: 'HAL Overwatch '- Call in a HAL Light Combat AIrcraft to kill enemies on the ground. Doesn't appear on the mini-map. *10 kills: 'Warthog '- Multiple strafe runs over the map. Tries to avoid the player, but may kill him. *11 kills: 'Pave Low '- Take control of a Pave Low and fire at targeted people on the ground. Usable minigun and missiles. *12 kills: '''Juggernaut Armor - Bulletresistant suit to fight on enemy's territory. Reduces bullet damage and movement speed. *13 kills: VTOL Dreadnaught '- Take control of powerfull VTOL callsign: Dreadnaught. Use missiles and rockets to fire at enemies and change location by steer button. *14 kills: '''K9 Unit '- Unleash the dogs to kill as much enemies as possible. German shepperds or belgian malinois to detect all enemies. *15 kills: '''Exosuit Armor - Powered exoskeleton with greater movement ability than juggernaut suit and slightly more damage can be taken. Defensive Chain *3 kills: Counter-UAV - Jams enemy's radar for certain time from an Unmanned Air Vehicle in the sky. *4 kills: Armor Drop '- Team drop with Ballsitic vests for all teammates. As strong as the assault vests. *5 kills: '''Care Package '- Dropped package with random killstreak. Can be rerolled once. *6 kills: 'Recon Drone '- Automatic flying recon drone which detects and tags enemies when he spots them. It cannot be controlled by player. *7 kills: 'Sentry Gun '- sensored automatic mounted machinegun which can be placed on certain area's to prevent enemy access to that area. *8 kills: '''Little Bros - Get picked up by a little bird and help friendlies from out of the sky with suppresing fire. In case of a SMG/shotgun/small arm, the player gets a M16A4 with random attachements. The player cannot be killed when riding the Little Bird. *9 kills: Suicide Vests - Drop a package of Suicide vests for all teammates. Explodes when player is killed and has the blast radius of 3 grenades combined. *10 kills: Harrier Strike '- 2 airstrikes at enemies side of the map to repel enemies of the battlefield. A third harrier will target hostiles with its machine guns. *11 kills: '''Stryker '- Dropped stryker helped to support player. Limited to map areas, however almost indesctructable. *12 kills: 'Satellite '- Call in support of a satellite to detect enemies location. Cannot be destroyed. *13 kills: 'EMP '- Electro magnetic pulse in the air which disables all enemy's electronics. Last 1.30 minutes. *14 kills: 'Reaper '- Command a General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper to repel enemies from the battlefield. *15 kills: 'AC-130 Gunship '- Take control of an AC-130 gunship with 3 fire modes. The biggest missile can kill people inside buildings. Cannot be shot down. Promode Chain *350 points: 'Recon Drone '- Automatic flying recon drone which detects and tags enemies when he spots them. It can be controlled by player. *450 points: '''Counter-UAV - Jams enemy's radar for certain time from an Unmanned Air Vehicle in the sky. *500 points: Armor Drop '- Team drop with Ballsitic vests for all teammates. As strong as the assault vests. *650 points: '''Lockdown '- Receive 3 laser points to lockdown targets who are killed from the sky by a vehicle. *700 points: 'Sentry Gun '- sensored automatic mounted machinegun which can be placed on certain area's to prevent enemy access to that area. *850 points: 'Assault Drone '- UGV with a mounted machine gun and a single-shot grenade launcher. *900 points: 'HAL Overwatch '- Call in a HAL Light Combat AIrcraft to kill enemies on the ground. Doesn't appear on the mini-map. *1000 points: 'EMP '- Electro magnetic pulse in the air which disables all enemy's electronics. Last 1.30 minutes. *1100 points: '''Juggernaut Armor - Bulletresistant suit to fight on enemy's territory. Reduces bullet damage and movement speed. *1250 points: Reaper '- Command a General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper to repel enemies from the battlefield. *1300 points: '''K9 Unit '- Unleash the dogs to kill as much enemies as possible. German shepperds or belgian malinois to detect all enemies. *1500 points: '''Exosuit Armor - Powered exoskeleton with greater movement ability than juggernaut suit and slightly more damage can be taken. Weapon Changes Pistols *Beretta 93R: 3 Round Burst. *MP443: Average Pistol. *M9: Accurate Pistol. *Desert Eagle: High Damage. Submachine Guns *MP9: Compact and lightweight. *P90: High capacity. **Get LMG kills *MP5: Precision. *PP90M1: Jack of All trades. *Skorpion EVO: Fast fire rate (up to medium range effective). *Mini-Uzi: Close quarters. Assault Rifles *AK-47: High Damage. *F2000: Fast fire rate. *FAMAS: High Damage Burst. *M16A4: Precision Burst. *HK-416: Precision. *SCAR-H: Damage and Precision. *SCAR-L: Jack of all Trades. **Unlock SCAR-H Sniper Rifles *DSR-50: Bolt-Action. *LaRue OBR: Semi Auto DMR. *M21 EBR: Fully Automatic. *SVU-AS Dragunov: Semi Auto Sniper. Light Machine Guns *HAMR: Fast fire rate. *M249 SAW: Precision. *PKP Pechenge: Damage. *MG36: Fast reload. Shotguns *Ranger: High damage. *DAO-12: High capacity. *Remington 870 MCS: Long range. *AA-12: Fully Automatic. Launchers *FIM-92A Stinger: Lock-on. *MGL Mk 1L: Grenade Launcher. *RPG-7: Anti-Infantry. Weapon Customization Like the original Warzone, there is no limit to how many attachments you can put on your weapon (with the exception of Promode). You level up the weapons and unlock attachments and proficiencies the same way. Optics *''Standard'' *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *ACOG Scope *Thermal Sight *Thermal Scope *Variable Zoom Scope Barrel *''Standard'' *Silencer *Heavy Barrel *Long Barrel Magazine *''Standard'' *Extended Clip *Dual Mags *FMJ Rounds Stock *''Standard'' *Collapsed Stock *Extended Stock Firemode *''Standard'' *Over-Gassed Action *Under-Gassed Action *Hair Trigger Underbarrel *''Standard'' *Laser Pointer *Foregrip *Grenade Launcher *Tactical Knife Proficiencies One proficiency per weapon. *''Standard'' *Snapshot - Quickdraw Grip (Battleworn: Less Auto Aim): Aim Down Sights has increased Auto Aim Precision. **The auto aim range and stick are increased the moment you pull the ADS. Using Swift Handling with this proficiency doesn't shorten the span, but instead increases 'quality' time. *Focus - Folded Stock (Battleworn: Increased Sway): No Sway while Aim Down Sights *Speed - Lightweight Receiver (Battleworn: Slower): Sprint Speed is increased *Stability - Blowback Action (Battleworn: Increased Gun Kick): Reduced Gun Kick per Shot. *Reload - Springloaded Mag (Battleworn: Chance of weapon jamming): Speed Reload. *Range - Chrome Barrel (Battleworn: Decreased accuracy over range): Increased all Ranges. *Hybrid - Magnifier: A magnifier for your sight. *Trigger - Select Fire: Alternate firemode. Can be swapped in-game.